


An Annoying Price to Pay

by Lady_Stardust7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Stardust7/pseuds/Lady_Stardust7
Summary: Rumple and Belle are catching up on some much-needed alone time when a certain somebody comes knocking.





	An Annoying Price to Pay

What woke him in the middle of the night, Rumple couldn’t say. He couldn’t even bring himself to care. Moments of silence were now few and far between, particularly with the fast pace that came with being a parent. He cherished times like this, where he had a chance to lie back and relax, appreciating the comforting warmth of Belle’s body next to his.

Nothing made Rumple happier than the fact that his family lay safely under his roof with him. Whilst there was a time that his bed was cold and empty, Belle was now back with him every night, never further than an arm reach away. And even better was that they’d been given a second chance with their son, who was now tucked up safely in his bedroom. Everything was perfect, and Rumple felt the closest he’d ever felt to being content.

Well, there was _one_ thing that wasn’t quite perfect. What with all their time and energy focused on the needs and development of their growing five-year-old son, there was a certain level of intimacy that had been sacrificed in his and Belle’s marriage. They spent all day at their respective jobs and spent their evenings fawning over Gideon. The only time that he and Belle had any alone time was when Gideon had been put to bed, and more often than not, one of them fell asleep before the other had so much as entered the bedroom.

Of course, his sex life was a small price to pay for the family he never thought he’d have. Whilst Gideon was happy and learning, and he and Belle were making the most out of their time as parents, he could put his sex life on hold without complaint. There were times he did miss it though…

Rumple sighed and spooned up against Belle, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his chest up against her back. She leaned back into his touch with a contented sigh.

“I thought I could hear you thinking,” she muttered.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he whispered back. “Go back to sleep.”

“I was actually thinking we could make the most out of the fact we’re both awake…” replied Belle, and Rumple could hear her smile in her tone. He felt her pull up her nightdress up to her hips and take his hand, sliding it up underneath the fabric and resting it on her breast.

Rumple could already feel his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest. They stayed still for a moment, Rumple marvelling at the warmth of her skin. Then, he grinned to himself and gave her breast two quick and mischievous squeezes. They both giggled.

“It’s been far too long,” he mused, drawing circles around her nipple with his thumb. His breathing had become shallow and he could feel his cock already hard. He pressed his hips up against her and fought off a grunt. “Can you feel what you do to me?”

“Do you want to feel what you do to me?” she replied, bringing his hand from her breast and into her underwear. He could feel her hot and wet, and he gasped.

“God, I need…” stuttered Rumple. He pulled his cock out of his pyjama bottoms and pulled Belle’s pants down slightly, pushing his cock inside them so that it was resting just beneath her folds and in between her thighs. He could feel her juices coating the upside of his length. He brought his hand back to her front.

“You’re soaked. We’ve barely even started and look at us,” he chuckled, sliding his hand back into her underwear and rubbing his fingers through her folds. “There was a time where it would have taken us ten minutes of foreplay to be at the stage we’re at.”

“I don’t know who you’re trying to kid,” said Belle with a devilish smirk. “You’ve always been gagging for it; the second I show a bit of skin you’re ready to go.”

Rumple pinched her clit in response to that and she yelped, smacking his hand playfully.

“I’m gonna make you regret that,” she said, turning around and pushing him to his back. She pinned his arms either side of his head and bent down to kiss him. He felt her nip gently at his bottom lip and then she was travelling down his body until she was level with his cock, which was still twitching outside of his pyjama bottoms.

“Oh, I’m regretting it already,” he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He saw Belle smile before she lowered her head, and he could feel nothing but her warm breath on his swollen flesh for what felt like an eternity. Then, he felt her along the underside of his cock, dragging her tongue from his balls to his tip. She repeated this motion a few more times and the lightness of her touch reduced him to a trembling mess.

She took his base in her hand and kissed her way back up to the tip, before she pulled his foreskin back and flicked her tongue over his head. Rumple let out a whimper which, if he hadn’t felt so overwhelmed, he’d have found embarrassing. His hips kept jerking slightly with the effort to remain still.

He felt her lips wrap around his tip, and felt the swirl of her tongue around it once more before she took him deeper. He felt her warm mouth sliding up and down his length a few times, building into a nice easy rhythm, and then she began sucking him hard, cupping his balls. Rumple groaned.

“Ah, Belle,” he gasped, twisting his fingers into her hair and closing his eyes. She moaned in response and he _felt_ it, felt the vibrations travelling through his cock. She took him deeper and deeper, until he could feel himself hit the back of her throat with every downwards motion her head made.

He could feel his orgasm building, the intense sensations rippling through his rigid cock as her tongue danced around it. _God, he needed this._ He felt his muscles tense, his balls tight and drawing in towards his body. He held his breath, and then-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Belle lifted her head, causing his erection to spring flat against his stomach. They looked at each other through the darkness, eyes widening in panic.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Mummy? Daddy?” called a timid voice from the other side. Rumple and Belle quickly tried to compose themselves, readjusting their pyjamas. Belle crawled off him and back to her side of the bed, and Rumple tucked himself back into his pyjamas, bunching up the covers to hide his bulge.

The door handle twisted and it slowly opened. They saw the silhouette of their boy in the doorway, tentatively taking a few steps towards them.

“I had a bad dream,” he said, sounding tearful. Belle turned on her bedside lamp and held her arms out to him, pulling him in for a hug. “There was an evil lady and she took me away and I couldn’t find you.”

“Aw, Gid. It was just a dream, there’s nothing to worry about,” she reassured him, rubbing his back. Rumple was still frozen, looking at the scene as though he could not quite believe his bad luck. _Please go back to bed_ , he thought, then mentally scolded himself for being selfish whilst his son was in distress.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Rumple looked at Belle, begging her to somehow sort the situation out. She looked back to him, but looked rather helpless and he knew their son’s comfort came before a quick blowjob in the middle of the night.

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” she said. Gideon jumped over her and made himself comfortable underneath the covers, lying in between his parents. Rumple quickly excused himself, holding his hands over his crotch and making his way over to their ensuite bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind him, Rumple placed one hand on the wall to steady himself, and one hand on his aching cock. At least Belle had gotten him so close to the edge that it shouldn’t take too long to sort himself out. He thought about the wonders Belle was doing with her mouth just moments before and gave himself a few tugs. He could feel his orgasm building up again rapidly and before he knew it he was spurting his seed onto the floor.

He let himself recover for a few moments before getting some toilet paper and wiping up his mess. He felt a pang of shame when he realised he had just had a quick wank with his wife and son tucked up in the room next door. He flushed the evidence down the toilet and gave his hands a quick wash before making his way back into his room and took his spot back under the covers, beside Gideon.

“Hi, Daddy,” said Gideon with a big innocent smile. His fear at his nightmare seemed to have been replaced by his excitement at being able to share his parents’ bed. Rumple couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hello, Gideon.”

He looked over at Belle who was looking back at him, wearing an apologetic smile. “Tomorrow,” he mouthed, and she nodded before snuggling into Gideon. Rumple turned off the lamp and lay there, listening to the silence once more. Soon he heard the soothing sound of his wife and son sleeping - Belle’s deep breathing and Gideon’s soft snore - until eventually he joined them.

Yes, his sex life was a small price to pay for being a parent, but it was a bloody annoying one.


End file.
